1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a recording medium recorded with an image processing program, and an image processing system that allows execution of a scan function, a copy function or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), an extended function can be added to the originally-registered function for usage. A new function item can be added to a pre-registered function list.
A user could conventionally look up in a function list or the like registered by another unrelated user for a function item of an extended function for his/her own use from the displayed function items, and then use the added extended function.
This process was complicated and not convenient since the user had to search for his/her own desirable function item from a function list registered by somebody else.
Japanese Patent No. 3368134, for example, discloses a device related to this issue. Specifically, there is disclosed the approach of improving the convenience in selecting the destination of transmission by classifying the generated document into a private document for personal use and a business document, depending on its contents, and setting the document in correspondence with the destination information.
Although the approach of improving the convenience of selecting the destination by classification is disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3368134, there is no teaching as to the scheme of improving the convenience when an extended function for an MFP is added.